


Through the Eyes of the Beholder

by lamergirl



Series: Smosh Writing Week 2019 [1]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, SmoshWritingWeek2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019 - Day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamergirl/pseuds/lamergirl
Summary: Mari had thought about that for a moment. “Did you get dreams of daddy?”Mari had caught the smile that grew on her mother’s face from the rearview mirror. “Yes, I did. I Still remember my first ever dream. I watched, through his eyes, the fourth of July fireworks from a boat in the bay. You know, I kept a journal of all of the dreams I had through his eyes. I might still know where it is if you want to see?”Of course, Mari had said yes. And when they had gotten home, Mari and her mother had spent a good half hour looking through all the little snippets of her parents first dreams. And from that day Mari had been obsessed with the idea. To her, it was like being a detective, getting little snippets of your soulmate’s life so you can figure out who they are.





	Through the Eyes of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Smosh writing week 2019!  
> I'm gonna try and keep going and post every day this week so wish me luck lol

The dream shocked her a little, she hadn’t been prepared for it to happen that night.

Of course, her being unprepared was due to her forgetfulness and not anything else. She knew everyone started getting the dreams when they turned 16. She remembered the night of her 16th birthday putting a notebook beside her bed so she could write down details she might forget. But she hadn’t gotten her first dream that night. She had had a regular dream in which she was trying to find a store that held her older sisters’ favorite soda, but she couldn’t find it anywhere. She had woken up confused and asked her mother, who had told her, “Mari, just because you turn 16 doesn’t mean you going to get your first dream right away. The dreams can’t start until they are 16 too, and even then, it might not happen on the first night. You have to be patient.”

Being patient wasn’t really in Mari’s vocabulary. That night she just prayed to God that her soulmate was already 16 and she would have her first dream that night.

She remembered when her mom first explained it to her. She had come home from school with a question on her mind which she promptly brought up to her mother from her car seat in the back.

“Mommy, my friend Jovie said that his friend’s older sister has special dreams and that all of us get them when we get old.” Mari had said and her mother had giggled at the statement, letting Mari know that at least it wasn’t as taboo a subject like the time Joven had shown her a condom and she had asked her mother what it was.

“We do all get special dreams when we get older.” Her mother had said, and Mari’s eyes lit up.

“But why are the dreams special?” She had asked, sitting as forward as the straps of her seat would let her.

“Well,” her mother had started, “when you turn 16 you start having dreams through the eyes of the person you're meant to be with and love forever, or your soulmate.”

“But if your dreaming and their dreaming, and you see through their eyes, then you won’t see anything because their eyes are closed.” Mari had said defiantly.

“No sweetie” her mom had giggled, “You see a memory of their day, through their eyes. Usually their happiest memory. So maybe if your soulmate got to take their dog on a fun walk, you will get to see that walk through their eyes in your dream.”

Mari had thought about that for a moment. “Did you get dreams of daddy?”

Mari had caught the smile that grew on her mother’s face from the rearview mirror. “Yes, I did. I Still remember my first ever dream. I watched, through his eyes, the fourth of July fireworks from a boat in the bay. You know, I kept a journal of all of the dreams I had through his eyes. I might still know where it is if you want to see?”

Of course, Mari had said yes. And when they had gotten home, Mari and her mother had spent a good half hour looking through all the little snippets of her parents first dreams. And from that day Mari had been obsessed with the idea. To her, it was like being a detective, getting little snippets of your soulmate’s life so you can figure out who they are.

The notebook stayed on her night table for a month, just waiting for the first details of the first dream. But every morning she woke up disappointed. She had even had a few false alarms. But every time she asked her mom if what she had dreamt about could be ‘the dream’, her mom told her the same thing, “You will know without a doubt if it’s the dream”

So, she would sigh and keep the notebook by the side of her bed, still completely empty.

The worst part would be going to school. At lunch she sat at a table with the biggest nerds in the school, who were also her best friends, There was Wes, Joven and, Sohinki, the friends she had been going to school with since pre-k. There was Lasercorn, Courtney, and Damien who they had met in middle school. And then finally, there was Shayne and Boze. Both of them had transferred into the district before high school and had fit into the group perfectly.

Almost every single one of them had already started having dreams, the perk of being the second youngest in the group. Only a few months prior Wes had called her freaking out because he already knew who his soulmate was from his first dream. Of course, Wes had been extremely lucky, his best friend and the person he had had a crush on since 7th grade, Lasercorn, had spent the entire day with him, so in his dream he watched him wipe out on his skateboard over and over again through Lasercorn’s eyes. Apparently, Lasercorn had also watched himself being a goof at the skatepark through Wes’s eyes that night and when they saw each other the next day in the hallway before class they kissed, and it was perfect.

No one else had been quite as lucky as they had been, to find their soulmates after their first dream. Joven had already had several dreams through the eyes of a girl (or a boy who liked painting their nails red, he didn’t judge) who’s favorite part of their day was often playing with her German Sheppard. Sohinki had had a few dreams as well, his more all over the place, a trip to the park here, a dinner with family there, and a few time’s reading by the beach. Courtney had only had one dream, which was just her soulmate staring at a mural on a ceiling and tracing the lines of the art with their eyes. Not exactly very specific.

Damien had had exactly 3 dreams and already had an idea who it could be. All three of them were a person riding a bike along the shoreline in a bike that looked an awful lot like Shayne’s bike. Of course, Shayne’s bike was black and pretty similar to most bikes, so he didn’t really have enough evidence to approach Shayne. Not to mention, Shayne never really talked about his dreams, they knew he had had a few by this point but he never divulged the contents, saying that for him, it was private.

Boze was the only one, like her, who had not had a dream yet. Of course, this was because Boze’s birthday was a little over a month after Mari’s. As Boze’s birthday came and left with celebration, Boze shared her concern while alone with Mari.

“What if my soulmate is actually someone that I hate or some shit. Or they live in Paris, or even worse, what if they don’t like the same music as me!” Boze had said with genuine distress, and Mari couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well if you hate them before you find out they’re your soulmate then that probably means that somethings gonna happen that’s gonna bring you guys close, that just hasn’t happened yet. If they live far away then one of you is almost definitely gonna, move or visit the area the other lives so you can meet and then whatever you decide to do you will. When it comes to music, because of how important music is to you, they probably will have the same music taste, if not maybe they will discover that they actually love your taste and you actually love theirs.” Mari had said simply and Boze had looked at her with a mildly amused expression.

“You’ve looked into this a lot, haven’t you? Sometimes I forget how much you’re into this kind of stuff.” Boze had said, throwing her body back onto the bed they had been sitting on.

Mari turned to look at her as she responded, “Isn’t everyone?”

“Not really. Some people leave it up to chance to find out when they do, most don’t treat it like a high stakes detective game to gather clues on in a special notebook.” Boze said and Mari scoffed.

“Listen, my mom, Bought me that notebook for this purpose because she did it when she turned 16,” Mari said and Boze rolled her eyes.

“as much as it would be nice to have a situation as easy as Wes and Corn, or like Damien’s cause it almost definitely Shayne, it’s probably gonna be years of dreams before you find out who the person is. Are you gonna write down every dream for that long?” Boze asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

“Maybe. I just think I would be fun. It would also be nice to have a memory of my first dreams at least for when them and I grow old.” Mari had said.

It grew quiet for a little while before the subject changed. It wasn’t till later that the topic of soulmates came back up. “How about this,” Boze started, “I bet you 20 bucks it takes you more than 10 dreams to figure out who the person is.”

“I’ll take it,” Mari said smugly shaking Boze’s hand to confirm it.

The first dream, that caught her by surprise, happened to happen while Boze was visiting her aunt in fucking Narnia and she couldn’t tell her about it till she got home that weekend because Narnia didn’t have service.

“It was super short. It was just this person walking down a dirt path I didn’t recognize, chasing a goose” Mari had said and Boze had laughed.

“Well, I think you have a lot to go off of then.” She had laughed and Mari had hit her.

Not having a lot to go off seemed to be the theme as the school year ended and the summer started. By the time she had had dream 10, her notebook was looking pretty sparse. The list she had made on the first page of things she had learned, only had 4 things. They probably like nature/animals, they seemed to really enjoy being alone, they loved staring at the stars, and they played with a dog at least once in the last 5 months.

As much as she wanted to figure out who it was before her next dream, so she didn’t owe Boze $20, she really didn’t have enough to go off. Mari decided she was gonna talk to Boze about it the next day since the whole group was meeting up the next day. And that night she went to sleep and had another one.

_Mari’s soulmate was sitting in the grass, playing with a clover she had found on supposedly her lawn. She seemed to be watching the road as well as running her hands through the grass. Mari understood the feeling, the nice breeze as the sun goes down, and enjoying the silence. Suddenly the silence was broken. “ERICKA IF YOU DON’T”_

And suddenly Mari was awake, and she knew who it was.

When Joven picked her up to meet up with the rest, she hopped in his old Volkswagen with so much enthusiasm that the whole car shook.

“Someone’s excited. You look like you found your soulmate.” Joven said joking as he pulled out of her driveway.

“Maybe I did.” She said, the big smile never leaving her face.

“WHAT?!” Joven screamed and Mari laughed.

She refused to tell him the entire ride to Wes’s house. She refused to tell Wes, Lasercorn, and Sohinki when Joven told them as they went into Wes’s basement. She refused to tell Shayne and Damien too when they arrived. Even Courtney, who practically begged her, she only laughed and told them all to be patient, like she had been.

Boze walked in late, unsurprisingly, while they were in the middle of a game of Uno. “I heard someone figured out who their soulmate was.” Is all Mari hears and then she jumps up running over to Boze, stopping short of bowling her over to grab her face and kiss her.

Mari ignores all the screaming and noises of realization behind her and she pulls away to see a giant smile on Boze's face. “Took you long enough.”

“You knew? How long?” Mari asked incredulously.

“My first dream was you and your mom playing Mahjong.” Boze laughed and Mari kind of wanted to kiss her and smack her at the same time. “Also, I counted and that was 11 dreams, you owe me $20”

Mari settled on Kissing her because at least that would make her shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> (Not every day is going to be as long, some of these are really short but some of them have more depth.)
> 
> Just so you know, any comments at all absolutely give me the motivation to write. So whether you have nothing new to say except that you love a new chapter, you have some criticism, or you have a suggestion, please let me know! Your involvement means the world to me!  
> (Also Follow my smosh blog on Tumblr @smoshjames)


End file.
